creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Demented Diary of John Meriam
January 19th, 2011 It dwells inside me. It pokes holes in my thoughts, often leaving me wondering what’s fallacy and what’s not. I can’t sleep, for the thought of him sitting two inches from my face while I sleep causes my soul to cringe. He watches me sleep. I often think he sits there and just creates hellish scenarios in his mind about me. January 26th, 2011 Last week, I caught him staring at me at me in my hallway. Now I can’t even get any rest from him during the day. No fucking relief. It was only for a second that our eyes met in that hallway, but that second was all it took to bring on a panic attack, which in turn made me faint. I awoke with water on my face and two women staring down upon me. At first, I thought that these women were angels and that I was free from hell. Alas, that was not true. The water, as it were, were my tears. I was in a hospital. The two women were nurses. After I fainted, my family found me in my collapsed state and brought me to a hospital. They told me I was unconscious but crying in my sleep. February 4th, 2011 He comes to me every night now. He doesn’t wait till I fall asleep. He arrives when I go to relax. It’s unfair. Why has God forsaken me?! I must do something. I must retaliate. He WILL NOT WIN. But… maybe I’m suffering from dementia. No, no; this is happening. There has to be others that he visits. Maybe it’s all in my head… February 18th, 2011 He doesn’t show himself to me in the daylight anymore. He makes me wait until night to fear me. But I’ve got a plan to show others. I’ll try to film him… March 10th, 2011 I’ve angered him. He knew about my plan. He’s in my head. I know it. He knows my thoughts. Why won’t he leave me be?! It saw the recorder. He yelled in fury. I cowered down in anticipation of the surely forthcoming death about to be bestowed upon me… But nothing happened. He was just gone… I was alone for the rest of the night… at least I assume I was… Maybe I won… But I think he won’t be gone for long. March 29th, 2011 Tonight is the night. I shall look into his soulless eyes and pass unto it the word of God. If this won’t work, then God help me… The demented diary of John Meriam was discovered in the middle of the his home covered in blood on August 13th, 2011. The entries suddenly stop after the last March entry. We suspect John descended further into dementia and no longer had the ability to write. We think he continued to live on for the last months of his life living like a hermit. He never left the home. His body was severely mutated and malnourished. His home itself was covered in satanic symbols that were carved into the walls. One wall, however, was different. The writing carved into this wall read as follows: Fear me, for I am the son of God. I shall create order when perdition arrives on earth. The blood on the diary was a match with that of Meriam’s blood…However, one more strain of blood was found that could not be matched with anything in our systems. There was another body. It… isn’t human. The thing is… this isn’t its blood either. Something intervened here. File courtesy of the FBI. Category:Diary/Journal Category:Mental Illness Category:Beings